


Ocean Rhythm

by Blodhgrama



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Adventures, F/F, Fun, Multi, Ocean, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodhgrama/pseuds/Blodhgrama
Summary: This was the summer I met someone, someone who didn’t just save my world, but also become one.





	Ocean Rhythm

**Ocean Rhythm**

**Part I**

**Redwater Paradise**

 

I’ve made a lot of mistakes in my life, but if every single one had to happen to make sure I was right here, right now, to meet you, then I forgive myself for them all.

It’s seems like all this time I have been swimming around. Passing strangers in the street, overlooking glassy skyscrapers, wandering around the unfamiliar places. Not stopping, not concentrating on anything. But the moment I saw you, for the first breath second I got a chance to look you in the eyes I felt how something change. How everything became clear, how the things that once was not important or wrong become right. When I meet you, it doesn't matter how it went, I felt how my world around me finally find the right place and now was circling just around two of us.

It was the middle of the summer. The sun was hanging up high in the blue sky, time to time the soft wind were refreshingly blowing in your face or messing your loose hair.

It was the first day of the girl’s already fifth trip, which probably was becoming their summer tradition, to the beach house in Redwater Paradise.

The Redwater Paradise was a newly opened settlement, which was created for specifically a summer season. The place was only open for about three summer mouths, where people could buy houses and enjoy their time in the beautifully set up a town. It took only a couple of years for the Redwater Paradise to become popular for his ocean waves for surfers, a loud party’s for a young people and still surprisingly safe place for kids. Even though the place was popular and could be sometimes fulfill, you could still feel the peace and relaxation in the atmosphere.

           After a six hour ride and about four hours of sleep after, the group was ready and exited to finally really start their vacation.

Hanna shouted “Come on, guy’s wake up, let’s start our vacation already!” rushing into the living room with the bottle of tequila in her hand. Aria groaned “Shh, why so loud? Sit!” Leaving Hanna stand in her position confused about just received command. Alison chuckled “She’s not a golden retriever, Ar,” rubbing her still sleepy eyes “And Han vacation started six hours ago”. Hanna pounded “But it doesn’t feel like that!”

Stretching her hands Spencer was trying to sit down on the couch, she passed down on like the other girls, after finally reaching the beach house, “Have you been drinking already Hanna” she looked at her friend. Hanna with an innocent look on her face said “N… No. Why do you think so?” Spencer looked at her with ‘are you serious’ look while pointing at the bottle in the blonde’s hands. Hanna looked down at her hands “Oh…” she quickly hid the bottle fulfill with liquid behind her back. Making the three girls laugh.

 “Okay, come here Han” Alison said, tapping the side next to her to sit. “And give me that bottle already” as the Hanna sat next to her, the blonde took the bottle making the Hanna smile widely because she knew that now the vacation was really starting.

Aria asked feeing alive again “So what are we going to do now?” Hanna couldn’t suppress her excitement “How about the food first? Because I am starving!” she looked at Aria. Who chuckled “Sure”.

 “And drinks, definitely drinks” Hanna looked to Spencer, who just shrugs her shoulders.

           All the girls turned to the Alison, who was quite this time.

Alison looks at her friends confused “What? No?!” Her friends quickly looks with one another with innocent looked. “Did you really took me here that I would make you drinks?” “No Ali, of course not, but I would be lying if that wouldn’t be a huge plus” said Hanna, making Alison roll her eyes but chuckled. The blonde looked at her friends with a puppy eyes “But you said if I let you be my newly created clothes model, you will make us these amazing drinks of yours”.

Aria and Spencer narrowed her eyebrows and looked between Alison and Hanna confused. Alison sat there stunned about the words “Wait, what? I did not say that.” Hanna thinks a little “Okay, maybe you didn’t, but will you?”

Spencer chuckled, shaking her head“I don’t know about that, but come on Ali, why not?!”Alison glared at Spencer with ‘you too’ look on her face – “Didn’t you remember what happened last time I have made you these drinks of mine, which you all could make yourself obviously? Oh wait, you don’t because I was the one who was running around after three almost naked shouting girls.”

Spencer was looking down at the table with a lost look on her face trying to remember the events of that night. Aria narrowed her eyebrows confused – “Were we?” Alison nodded affirmative. Hanna said, remembering “Oh, that’s why my voice and legs were killing me next morning. Well, at least it was a fun night” Alison shook her head a little closing her eyes “Was it?”

Aria encouraged her friend “Okay, then how about something way lighter, Ali?” Hanna pleaded “Please” Alison gulped. Through her mind runs all these  images. Then she sighed, finally looking up at her friends and nodded, making their faces spread huge smile, especially Hanna’s – “Okay, but later”

Hanna shouted – “Yesss!” she pulls Alison into the tight hug. Alison – “Hanna, I am pretty sure I can’t breathe” as Hanna pulled away, she took a deep breath.

 “Okay, let’s go change and make something to eat!” announced Spencer

           As the four girls got up from their couches and was about to go to their rooms to Hanna stopped Alison.

Hanna grabbed an Alison’s hand, making the other blonde turn around. Alison looked at her friend curiously “What is it Hanna?” Hanna stayed silent for a few seconds “So would you?” Alison narrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Hanna “Would you be the model for my photo shoot?” For a second Alison was stunned about the words that just left the other blonde’s lips – “You want me to be your presenting line model?” Hanna didn’t really know there this was going, was it good or bad, so she just said “Yes, the main one” Alison’s face spread a warm smile bringing Hanna into the firm hug “Of course. It would be my honor to present your line Han”

As they pulled away, Alison reeled a little and felt how her head spins a little “Whoa!” Hanna looked worried at her friend – “Are you okay Alison?” Alison nodded – “I am just going to go outside a little to take some air. It’s probably the road food.” Hanna didn’t want to let Alison go alone – “I will go with you” Alison shook her head a little – “It’s not necessary Han, I just go to the bridge and back, okay?”

           As much as Hanna didn’t want to let Alison go alone, she nodded her head and went upstairs.

           After about five minutes all the three girls there downstairs in the kitchen, thinking what should they make for lunch. Spencer noticed that it was just three of them “Wait, where is Alison? Is she still up stairs?” Hanna took the bite of cookie, said “I don’t think so, she said she needed some air”. Spencer narrowed her eyebrows “Why, is something wrong?” Hanna shrugged her shoulders “She said she didn’t feel good, maybe it’s because of food”

Aria a little worried, she quickly walked towards the wide window, from which you could see the beach and a bridge near it, “And you didn’t go with her?” Hanna defensively gestured her hands “Guy’s you know how hard is to argue with Alison alone”

Spencer also went to look through the window. Her eyes wandered around the bridge trying to find their friends “It’s okay, Han, as long as she won’t go… Oh, no!”

Hanna rushed towards the window “As long as what?” She looked up and finding Alison leaning against the bridge fence and then she gazed down “Oh no, the water”

           After a moment Spencer’s lips escaped the shout “Ali!” following with Aria’s gasp and Hanna rushing outside of the house to the beach.

Walking down the street which lead to the beach with an earphone was going Emily. Her best childhood friend called her this morning that he also just arrived at the town and with others were going to ride water motorcycles and if she wanted to join them.

           Of course she agreed she didn’t see her friends in years, the studies in Miami finally ended, so she and her good friends decided to take a vacation. And what better place for water lover would be, than the beach.

           As she finally reached the bridge, near, which one they have been agreed to meet, she noticed something. She looked up from the ground and squinted a little her eyes. Where was a blonde girl standing further on bridge dangerously near the storm cracked open gap to the ocean. The second ago she was standing were still, but other she suddenly clenched her hands from shaking and leaned forwards.

           A moment later it seemed like the time slowdown and everything was becoming an action movie scene. It may have been just a few seconds or maybe minutes as she saw how the girl lost the balance and fell into the water. But before Emily could notice she was already running towards the golden haired girl.

           As she was near the edge, taking the deep breath, she swiftly dived into the water. The brunette felt how her body surrounded the cold, clear water. The good thing was that the blonde girl still wasn’t deep sinked, so in a few wide moves of arms she reached the girl. Wasting no time Emily swam closer to her and firmly wrapping her hand around the blonde’s waist started tugging the her up to the surface.

           As Emily finally found herself above the water, she took a deep breath, feeling how her body is starting to lose all of the strength and little by little weakness was starting to overwhelm her. ‘No, Emily, you can do this! You will get to the surface and save her! So now go!’

           Accumulating all of her strength and energy she swam fast as she could towards the shore. After a few moments she could finally feel the strong sand beneath her feet. Lifting the blonde girl bridge style Emily took her to the beach.

           Quickly but gently laying down the golden haired girl on the warm sand.

Emily leaned forwards pressing her ear to the girl’s chest, it seemed that she was still slightly breathing. Placing her hands in the right place of the woman’s chest with a few firm pushes, she saw how the girl in front of her eye opened.

           Letting out all of the water from her lungs and changing it with air the golden haired girl exhausted, laid down back on the sand closing her eyes.

           At this moment Emily didn’t think about anything besides how gorgeous the girl in front of her was. She gently brushed the strand of golden hair from her face, after that she softly brushed her fingers through the girl’s cheek.

Making the girl slowly open her eye’s and revealing even more beautiful ocean blue eyes “Wow,” she whispers to herself at the sight.

           Alison opened her eyes to meet up with two beautiful, admiring, chocolate brown eyes. She couldn’t suppress the words that left her lips from the view of the stunning brunette in front of her “Wow”.

           Emily didn’t even feel how her lips spread a little smile of the blonde’s words. Being a little more serious because of the situation that just happened, she asked “Are you okay?” Alison still a little shocked “Yeah, kind of, what happened?” Emily smiled softly, “Well, you kind of fell into the water and now suddenly you are here” her words was making the blonde smile too.

           Suddenly they hear how tree girl’s runs towards them shouting. Aria is appearing next to her friend worried “Ali, are you hurt?” she asked hugging her. Spencer walked from behind the Aria and looked down at Alison  “Is everything okay?” Alison looked back at her, nodded and then back to the brunette whose eyes seemed haven’t left her since.

Hanna appearing next to the Spencer, said looking at Emily “It was you,” making the brunette look up at the other blonde curiously “You save her, you saved Alison”

Emily glanced at Alison a little. “Oh, I just…” before she could say anything else she was tight hugged by Hanna “Thank you, thank you for saving her”

As she is finally released from the hug, Emily took a step back. ‘The blonde’s friends were here, they will take care of her, you don’t need to be here anymore, but why, why it is so hard to just leave her’. Taking a deep breath, she looked at Alison one more time.

Alison caught that glance, with the help of her friends she stood up. Her body was still pretty weak, but taking all of her strength she stood there.

As the brunette was about to turn around and leave Alison stopped. “Before you leave,” she said making the other girl quickly turn around, this made Alison smile. “Can I know, my saver name at least?” The brunette  smiled with her left hand touching the back of her neck “Right” stretching her right hand she said “I am Emily”. Alison took her hand, she said, shaking “Alison” she looked down a little blushing and then back up at the Emily ‘What’s happening Alison’. “That you already know,” she said, making both of them chuckle. Even thought they were surrounded by people, it seemed it was just two of them.

It was already two days after the incident at the beach. All of this time Emily couldn’t concentrate properly. The ocean blue eye’s girl wouldn’t let her mind. In fact, it was the only thing she could think of these past two days. She just wanted to see her one more time, to talk to her, to know how she was doing.

Emily was lying down in her bed. From the open window in her room she could hear how the ocean’s waves rhythmically hit the shore. The ocean rhythmical was mixed up with her heartbeat and the seconds Emily thought’s was attaching Alison the beats almost became synchronized.

Alison rolled her eye’s as she once again heard the knock on her bedroom doors. ‘Really Han, again?!’. “No, Hanna, I won’t go outside even for an ice cream cake!” Alison shouted rolling her eyes and looking back at the book.

Instead of going away, Alison heard another knock. Closing her eyes a little, she frustrated she closed the book. “Hanna, if it’s you I am going to kick your ass!”.

After a second another knock came, ‘that’s it’. She jumped out of the bed, walking towards the doors, she opened the doors “I said I won’t go outside!” she didn’t notice who it was until she heard the voice up.

“Would you go with me?” Then she heard that voice her heart sank. She looked up,  meeting ocean blue with chocolate brown. In front of her stood a stunning brunette Alison said taking a breath she didn’t notice was holding “It’s you, Emily”.


End file.
